Golden Poké Ball Arcade
The Golden Poké Ball Arcade is a place where you can play games in arcade machines and earn Tickets that you can use to exchange it for items, Pokémon like Ditto, or TMs. There are currently 5 Arcade Games to be played. Arcades Alolan Adventure This game is based on Flappy Bird, a mobile game which used to be popular in the early 2014s. The player is controlling Rowlet, and clicking makes Rowlet flap upwards to avoid falling into the ground, while Rowlet will also have to avoid multiple Alolan Exeggutor stems in order to advance in level. Each level, once failed, will earn player +2 Tickets. Whack-A-Diglett This game is based on the well known "Whack-A-Mole" game, which follows the same principles as Whack-A-Mole, except instead of moles, there are Digletts. The player is controlling a hammer with the cursor, and clicking it will smack the hammer down. The goal is to whack as many Digletts as possible before the 45 second time limit runs out. The score is shown on the upper right hand corner. Whacking normal Digletts with no accessories on them gives 50 Points. Whacking special Digletts which are represented by their accessories give 100 Points, however the Shiny Digletts (marked by their blue nose) give 500 points when whacked. Every 200 Points earned is worth 1 Ticket. Po-Skee-Ball This game is based on "Skee-Ball". The objective of Skee Ball is to throw the balls into the holes to get points. You are given 9 balls. To throw the ball, the player has to click and drag on the ball to aim where they want it to go, and then release. Depending on the hole where the ball lands in, they will get a certain amount of points which is listed below: * The bottom hole is worth 10 Points. * The mid-circle hole is worth 20 Points. * The mid-red hole is worth 30 Points. * The upper mid-red hole is worth 40 Points. * The top red hole is worth 50 Points * The blue neon holes in the upper corners are worth 100 Points. Every 10 Points earned is worth 1 Ticket. Hammer Arm This game is based on Hammer arcade games in real life which is used to test arm strength. In the game, the player is shown a meter. The goal is to stop the the arrow when it is pointing at the red area, and you get 3 hammer strikes per game. Getting close to the Red area gives more points, and farther away gives less points. Be careful, as timing isn't very precise due to latency. Hitting the Red area sounds a bell and gives around 200 Points. Every 30 Points is worth 1 Ticket. Quaza Candy This game is based on "Snake", a concept of where the player controls a snake that grows in length as you touch it's food. Hitting the wall or itself results in a game over, and those principles also apply to Quaza Candy. This time, you control Rayquaza, a Legendary Pokémon, with the WASD keys and the goal is to eat as many Rare Candies as possible and avoid hitting Rayquaza's extending body or the wall, with each Rare Candy advancing a level. Each level is worth 1 Ticket. Ticket Shop Using the Tickets the player has earned from the arcades, they can exchange it for unique items and Pokémon that aren't found anywhere else. * The Shiny Mega Salamence Board is earned by reaching Lv. 50 in Alolan Adventure at the same cost as the regular Salamence Board. Trivia * Every arcade game so far is based on a real arcade game in real life or a actual game. * The balls in Po-Skee-Ball look like Pokéballs.